


disrespecting the janitors closet

by boycryptid



Series: cat emoticons [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Dumb Babies, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Humor, Texting, but also theyre being dumb, post-reveal, texting fic, theyre both hot messes 24/7 though we all know this, theyre just trying to figure this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boycryptid/pseuds/boycryptid
Summary: maribug: want to stop by mine for a coffee and breakfast before school?i know you were up way too late last nightkitkat: what did i do to deserve this wonderful treatmenti am merely a humble servant to her dearest majesty the Ladymaribug: get your butt over here before i drop a cube of camembert into the coffee cupkitkat: OH GOD PLEASE NOIM ON MY WAY





	disrespecting the janitors closet

**Author's Note:**

> this might not make sense if you havent read the first one but like... im not your dad i cant make you read it so have fun doing whatever, sport

**Wednesday 17:54 PM**

**kitkat: ** okay its been like

a week since the reveal

are we ever going to sit down and talk about it

**ladybug:** adrien we made out in the janitors closet during lunch period

**kitkat: ** oh

so like

are we an item

**ladybug: ** i am going to kill you

**kitkat: ** = **(** ʘ̥ꀾʘ̥)= pls no

**ladybug: ** im pretty sure we're dating at this point

**kitkat: ** sweet okay

give me a minute

  
  


**Wednesday 18:03 PM**

**kitkat: ** hes still freaking out - plagg

**ladybug: ** marinette never stopped - tikki

* * *

**Thursday 1:01 AM**

** _ladybug’s nickname has been changed to maribug_ **

**kitkat: ** i bestow upon you your real name

**maribug: ** its truly an honour

but shouldnt you be going to sleep

we have a test tomorrow

**kitkat: ** akuma an hour ago got me wide awake

wait we have a what tomorrow

oh shit

**maribug: ** okay same tbh my eyes wont close

do you need me to send you emergency study notes

**kitkat: ** please for the love of god

**maribug: ** check your email in about five minutes

**kitkat: ** i am forever in your debt ि०॰०ॢी

**maribug: ** calm down there kitty

* * *

**Thursday 7:21 AM**

**maribug: ** want to stop by mine for a coffee and breakfast before school?

i know you were up way too late last night

**kitkat: ** what did i do to deserve this wonderful treatment

i am merely a humble servant to her dearest majesty the Lady

**maribug: ** get your butt over here before i drop a cube of camembert into the coffee cup

**kitkat: ** OH GOD PLEASE NO

IM ON MY WAY

* * *

**Thursday 12:35 PM**

**maribug: ** how can they not hear tikki and plagg in my bag

theyre talking way too loudly

**kitkat: ** its

kind of funny

but nino has his lovesick eyes on so hes tuned out anything that isnt alya

**maribug: ** and alya is talking about ladybug

**kitkat: ** nino be like “this is my girlfriend alya and this is her girlfriend ladybug”

**maribug: ** oh my god

it really sounds like that huh

**kitkat: ** IT REALLY DOES

i dont even think they’ve realized we’re on our phones

**maribug: ** we could probably discuss patrolling tonight and they wouldnt even blink

**kitkat: ** fair

i dont feel like finding out though

**maribug: ** neither do i

wanna go make out in the janitors closet again

**kitkat: ** YES

* * *

**Thursday 13:04 PM**

**maribug: ** i have never seen alya look so mad

**kitkat: ** wait why is she mad

**maribug: ** chaton my lips are nearly bruised

**kitkat: ** djfksgghsf

its a good look on you >:3c

**maribug: ** SHUT YOUR FACE HOLE

**kitkat:** nah

i think you did a pretty good job of keeping it open earlier

**maribug: ** d i s g u h s t a n g

she keeps asking me what happened

**kitkat:** “cat got my tongue”

**maribug: ** every day i realize just how low my standards are

**kitkat:** wack   
  


**maribug: ** wack

**kitkat: ** i’ll have you know that i am the finest boyfriend in all of paris!!!

**maribug: ** just paris?

**kitkat: ** andrew garfield exists

**maribug: ** okay you know what

valid

i cant believe youd leave me for spiderman though

**kitkat: ** your loss his gain

**maribug: ** WOW

**kitkat: ** im joking!!!

i’d never leave you bugaboo  (≈ㅇᆽㅇ≈)♡

**maribug: ** DAMN STRAIGHT

* * *

**Thursday 21:00 PM**

**maribug: ** time for patrol chaton

**kitkat: ** might be a minute late

i ran out of cheese and plagg is refusing anything else

so now i have to raid the kitchen without getting caught

**maribug: ** when you run out of expensive cheeses #justrichkidproblems

**kitkat: ** it truly is the worst part of my day

but only because plagg is a PEST

**maribug: ** cant relate

tikki is a saint

would die for her

**kitkat: ** i refuse to tell plagg how i feel about him because then he’ll tease me for the rest of time

we have a love hate relationship

its great

**maribug: ** find any cheese yet?

**kitkat: ** yup!!! out the window now

**maribug: ** dont text and window hop

its as bad as window hopping under the influence

**kitkat: ** im sixteen what would i be under the influence of??

the closest to a buzz or high i can get is eating at your bakery

**maribug: ** correct.

* * *

**Friday 00:43 AM**

**kitkat: ** nino texted me while we were out

said to watch out for alya at school in the morning

**maribug: ** would it have anything to do with how annoyed she was that i wouldnt tell her what happened at lunch

**kitkat: ** it may or may not have everything to do with that

**maribug: ** rip me i guess

**kitkat: ** rest in peace marinette

she was a baker girl

she said see you later girl

**maribug: ** blocked

i wanna see how long it takes her to figure it out

but i also value our friendship

**kitkat: ** we could just walk in holding hands or something

**maribug: ** yes good idea give me a minute

**kitkat: ** ??? mari ????

**maribug: ** sorry i had to cry for a second

yes i would like to hold hands with you tomorrow

**kitkat: ** hgbhjgn,dms that is the cutest thing you’ve ever said

**maribug: ** SHUT UP

I STILL HAVENT FULLY PROCESSED THE SITUATION THAT IS THE PAST WEEK OKAY

I TOLD YOU IVE HAD A MASSIVE CRUSH ON YOU SINCE I MET YOU

**kitkat: ** but you seem to be handling it really well!!!!

**maribug: ** ADRIEN I AM ON CLOUD NINE

IM STILL PICTURING US ADOPTING LIKE 60 HAMSTERS TOGETHER

**kitkat: ** mari ily but thats like… 57 too many

mari? 

mari i see you reading these

oH SHIT IM SORRY

**maribug: ** I’LL KILL YOU

DONT TEST ME AGRESTE

ILY TOO BUT SHUT UP

**kitkat: ** oh thank god i thought i had crossed like

the biggest line imaginable

**maribug: ** go to sleep so we can walk to school holding hands in the morning

**kitkat: ** roger that!

goodnight bugaboo （๑´ﻌ｀๑）

**maribug: ** goodnight minou  ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)

* * *

**Friday 9:03 AM**

**maribug: ** HER FACE

**kitkat: ** was PRICELESS!!!!!

**maribug: ** she looked like she had steam coming out of her ears!

but like… good steam! excitement not anger

**kitkat: ** it was so on brand for her tbh

**maribug: ** nino just looked pleased

**kitkat: ** yeah apparently they had a bet going on and nino just won $50

**maribug: ** THEY BET ON US?

**kitkat: ** ikr

what the heck kinda friends are they

**maribug: ** good ones unfortunately

**kitkat: ** unfortunately

**maribug: ** unfortunately

**kitkat: ** unfortunately

**maribug: ** do you have to do anything tonight?

like

work schedule wise

**kitkat: ** what for ;3

you trying to ask meowt? ;3

**maribug: ** adrien agreste.

**kitkat: ** meowch… full name…

but no im wonderfully free!

**maribug: ** how about tomorrow?

**kitkat: ** i think i have a shoot in the evening then but otherwise im free most of the day

**maribug: ** want to stay over at mine tonight and then hang out tomorrow?

as like

normal people? and not chat noir and ladybug?

**kitkat: ** !!!!! MARI I WOULD LOVE NOTHING MORE

wait

will your parents be okay with me sleeping over?

**maribug: ** … what they don’t know won’t hurt them?

**kitkat: ** … marinette dupain-cheng i never knew you had a rebellious side ;3c

**maribug: ** listen i couldve had this a week ago if i hadntve spent that time freaking out

i need to make up for lost opportunities

**kitkat: ** im not complaining

but also can we make out in the janitors closet again at lunch

**maribug: ** i’d be offended if we didnt


End file.
